Terminal devices such as, for instance, mobile phones, are subjected to extensive tests in order to check that they are functioning properly. In order to ensure a realistic simulation of normal operating conditions, the terminal devices are operated using the interfaces that are also employed by the users to operate the terminal devices. In particular, this means that entries are made via the keyboards of the terminal devices.
In the past, such tests were conducted largely manually in that a terminal device tester operated the terminal device to be tested in accordance with the prescribed testing steps. However, in view of the ever-increasing variety of terminal devices to be tested and of programs that are run on them, such manual function tests have become very labor-intensive and time-consuming. For this reason, improvement possibilities are sought for the execution of the tests so as to reduce the investment in terms of time and money.
German patent application DE 10 2006 004 284 A1 discloses a test method for a technical device having a user interface. In particular, the method serves to test mobile communication terminal devices such as, for example, mobile phones. For purposes of carrying out the test, a control module controls a robot-assisted testing apparatus that uses a camera and a microphone to detect outputs of the device being tested. The detected outputs are evaluated in the control unit in order to automatically detect device functions. In order to operate the device being tested, the testing apparatus has a robot tracer finger that actuates a keyboard of the device being tested.
Due to the variety of terminal devices to be tested, the automated execution of the test encounters the problem that the robot-assisted testing system has to be adjusted to the specific keyboard of the terminal device in such a way that the robot tracer finger can operate the keyboard error-free during the test steps.